


July

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chase wants to right his wrongs, Jack is reluctant, Jack uses his head, M/M, Song fic, but still follows his heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: July by Noah Cyrus and Leon Bridges
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	July

_I've been holding my breath_

_I’ve been counting to ten_

_Over something you said_

_I've been holding back tears_

_While you're throwing back beers_

_I’m alone in bed_

Jack looked over at Chase, frowning softly. He knew that there was no hope for the love he felt for the taller man. Jack was the same as always to Chase: clumsy, rude, annoying, pestering, and worthless. He knew all these things, and yet there was something that kept bringing Jack back to Chase no matter how often he was pushed away from the older man.

Even as an adult, coming up on his 21st birthday, he went and tried to invite Chase to his party, even though he already knew the answer. Jack had stepped back from the conflict when he turned 18, but he still kept Chase in his life, wanting to show how he’d been trying to conquer the world from the business side of it, but it seemed that he would always just be alone in his endeavors.

_You know I, I'm afraid of change_

_Guess that's why we stay the same_

It took a lot for Jack to change how he had viewed the conflict, but he’d eventually changed his stance and stepped back completely. Even stopping going to see Chase after his last birthday invite was denied. So, he kept to himself and stayed away from Chase, no matter how much it hurt him to do so.

_So tell me to leave_

_I'll pack my bags, get on the road_

_Find someone that loves you_

_Better than I do, darling, I know_

_'Cause you remind me every day_

_I'm not enough, but I still stay_

He’d done as Chase wanted him to years ago, and now Chase was starting to regret his decision. It had only been a month and yet Chase hated what had become of himself. He was starting to feel _lonely_ without Jack Spicer’s visits. He knew Jack’s birthday would be upon them soon, the small albino having invited him almost two months in advance. And now he was actually _considering_ going, just to make the younger man come back and visit him again. He hated how he relied on Jack’s company, but ever since Wuya had gone and teamed up with Hannibal, Chase had been left on his lonesome again. This time it hadn’t sat right with him, and he realized pretty quickly that he had actually liked Jack’s company.

But now Jack wasn’t coming to see him anymore and he couldn’t stand the silence that encompassed his citadel.

_Feels like a lifetime_

_Just trying to get by while we're dying inside_

_I've done a lot of things wrong_

_Loving you being one_

_But I can't move on_

Chase stepped into the ballroom of the Spicer estate, immediately gathering mass amounts of attention. He soaked it up, even if he hated all the eyes on him. There was just one pair he was worried about, and they weren’t looking at him. He went and stepped up to the man that was avoiding looking at him and frowned as Jack still didn’t look to him, even when all his company left to leave them alone.

“Jack.” Chase said sternly, finally making the smaller look up at him. Looking at the albino now, he realized what he had been missing out on all these years he’d been denying Jack. Jack was smaller in frame but had a good amount of muscle from working on his contraptions. His shoulders were taught with muscle, but not overwhelmingly so, and his face had mellowed out into a slightly feminine way that was still masculine and attractive.

Chase was caught off guard when he looked into those bright ruby eyes, only to see layers of hurt and sadness, bordering on hate, in Jack’s gaze. Chase understood he had hurt this man before him and felt a weird urgency to right all that he had done wrong to Jack.

_You know I, I'm afraid of change_

_Guess that's why we stay the same_

“What are you doing here Chase?” Jack asked, his voice tired and true with the man he was speaking to.

“I came to visit you for your birthday Jack.” Chase admitted truthfully, but still not telling the whole truth. He openly hesitated, which Jack quickly caught onto.

“Really? Because you told me never to come back, and when I finally listened, it seems like you don’t actually want me to go.” Jack observed, glaring. “I’m hurting Chase, you aren’t helping how I feel about you Chase. Seeing you now is just making it worse.”

“I can see that in how you look at me Jack… Your eyes once held admiration and love…. Now they have a strong distaste and sadness when looking at me. I’m truly sorry I did not realize sooner how you felt about me.”

“Well, it’s too late now Chase. I got engaged this evening.” Jack answered dully, showing Chase the ring on his finger. “I’ll admit, I’m not happy about it, but at least I have a purpose with them.”

“Jack, please…” Chase whispered softly, taking Jack’s hand and cautiously holding it. “I know I’ve hurt you in the past but give me a chance to right what I’ve done. I realized once you were gone that I relied heavily on you for company. More so than I would like to admit. I care for you Jack, and I want you to be happy being with me.” Chase told the smaller, gently guiding him away from the crowd and around a corner so they were out of view of the party. “I want to make up for my mistakes Jack, please allow me to do so starting now.”

“How would you do that Chase? Go back in time and stop yourself from treating me with such hate?” Jack asked, bitter towards the man who was messing with his emotions.

“No, I cannot do that Jack, but I can start by treating you the way I should have. I can be gentle and kind to you. You will be the only person to see this side of me Jack. I want to make up for the hurt I’ve caused you. I know it will take a long time, but if you say yes, we won’t have to worry about time anymore.” Chase spoke softly, reaching up and gently cupping Jack’s cheek, noticing the tears that threatened to spill.

“And if I say no?”

“The offer will stand. I want to make up for my mistakes and to take you as my lover Jack. You will be my companion from the moment you accept onwards, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy.”

_So tell me to leave_

_I'll pack my bags, get on the road_

_Find someone that loves you_

_Better than I do, darling, I know_

_'Cause you remind me every day_

_I'm not enough, but I still stay_

Jack paused at Chase’s words, closing his eyes and taking a breath. “I need time to think about this Chase.” Jack said quietly, reserved about his feelings. In his heart, he knew he should accept and just be with Chase, but his head was telling him to truly consider how he felt about Chase. How would Chase make up for the fact that he’d thrown him to a dinosaur and left him for dead on more than one occasion? As much as he knew he’d be happy with Chase, he had a duty to do now. He couldn’t let his parents down anymore.

Chase sighed softly and nodded. “Of course, Jack.” The man said, stepping back. He gave the smaller man a reserved smile and leaned down to kiss Jack’s temple. “I will return in a week. If you still need time, just tell me and I will set another time frame for you to decide. Tell me how much time you need, and I will give it.” Chase told Jack, moving away fully, and waving to the smaller man. “I will see you soon, my Jack.” He said, disappearing in a pop of Heylin magic.

_If you want me to leave_

_Then tell me to leave and baby I'll go_

Jack knew he was being stupid. That this decision was going to backfire and ruin him, but after a full week of considering his options and writing the pros and cons, the emotional benefits and the physical disadvantages… Jack was doing a very stupid thing and he knew it.

He wrote a note to his parents and packed up his lab, having his robots programmed to relocate to another location previously specified to them. Then he put his engagement ring on the note and stepped out onto his balcony, waiting for Chase to arrive.

_You remind me every day_

_I'm not enough, but I still stay_

Chase appeared a few moments later behind Jack, just barely standing inside the smaller’s bedroom. The sun was setting to the right of them, and Jack looked stunning as he looked out at the Spicer estate gardens.

Neither spoke for a long time, but slowly, Chase approached Jack.

“Have you made your decision…?” He asked, worried that Jack would tell him no and he’d have to let Jack go forever when he’d never even had the chance to have him.

Jack didn’t answer with words, instead holding up the hand that once had the ring on it. It was barren, the pale fingers long and without any decorations. “Does this answer your question?” Jack answered quietly, glancing at Chase.

There was a moment of pause before Chase pulled Jack into his arms and buried his face against Jack’s neck. Chase breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Jack even closer. “Anything you want is yours.” Chase murmured, closing his eyes. “I am weak against you Jack. I have never let another control me as you have by just existing. You drive me crazy, and I knew from the start that you would always make me loose my temper by just being you… I knew because you made me go crazy with want and yet you were young. I was upset I had to wait, and by the time I could have you, I twisted my emotions to try and keep you at bay, afraid of you being my weakness and being taken away from me. But I don’t care anymore. I will do anything to right my wrongs against you Jack. I am forever yours.”

Jack slowly sunk into Chase’s arms as the taller spoke. “I’m still mad at you.” Jack mumbled, closing his eyes. “But maybe I’ll be less mad if you kiss me and whisk me away.” He told Chase, looking up at the taller male as he pulled away slightly, leaning back a bit in Chase’s arms.

The older man gave a dark chuckle, leaning down and pressing his forehead against Jack’s. “Your wish is my command.” He murmured softly before leaning forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly angsty, but mostly fluff at the end. I such at angst now, but I have a plan for something even more angsty and depressing!!! I'm excitedddddd


End file.
